Izuku Can Sing(?)
by PastaWithWhiteFlag
Summary: A short but cute and funny story where Izuku has another side talent aside from being a hero which makes the whole Class 1-A shookt AF. (BakuDeku short fluff) Note: Jealous Kacchan is real
1. Izuku's Hidden Talent

**Author's Note: **_Oh look. I created a new story which is far different from the first mha fanfic I've created. While brainstorming ideas for the next chapter I've been currently working on, I made a very short fluff BakuDeku. I hope you enjoy :D_

* * *

It was 6:00 PM, Friday night at the Heights Alliance dorm where Class 1-A students are currently residing and also away from their homes. Their stressful classes and strenuous training with different teachers were finished as they all went back to their dorms to rest, well except the green-haired boy, Izuku who was still wearing his school uniform but holding an acoustic guitar at the lounge. He sat up on the sofa, held his instrument, and later on adjusting the tune on the guitar neck by repeatedly plucking it. It was pretty unusual for a hero-in-training to have hobbies such as playing instruments and a little bit of singing.

While doing his job on adjusting the instrument, his few classmates appeared and saw Izuku at the lounge with a surprise: Ochako, Momo, Eijirou, and Denki.

"Izuku~!" The small brunette waved at him with a bright smile on her face.

Izuku looked up and found Uraraka and the rest of his classmates. He waved back. "Oh, hi there Uraraka and you guys!"

"Looks like you haven't changed your clothes after our class and..." Momo pointed her finger at the instrument. "you're holding a guitar?"

"U-Uhhh..." Izuku rubbed his temples with a blush on his face. "Y-Yeah..."

The red-haired gasped and later grinned at him. "Oh my, oh my! You can play an instrument?! Like, how long have you been playing that?"

"W-Well uhh...I'm not that expert, but it's one of my casual hobbies you see." ^^"

"And this is our first time seeing you holding a guitar. Maybe Jirou could help you out. Mind if I call her?"

Izuku shook his head at the yellow-haired. "N-No, no, no. I-I'm cool without her assistance. I started playing when I was 8 years old. My father first taught me on playing guitar, even though we did not have such father-son moments since he works abroad, but I had online tutorial videos, thanks to the internet." He chuckled.

"With that special talent, you'd make all girls at U.A. swoon at you, Izuku!" Kirishima teased him and laughed together with Kaminari.

"Don't tell me Deku you'll start serenading me at my room someday~!" Uraraka giggled and looked away with a blush.

"D'awwwww~!" Momo joined the teasing and chuckled.

"E-Eh EHHH?!" Izuku's face was all red like a cherry tomato as he tried to stop teasing him. "Come on guys, just stop! Teasing me would not help me adjusting this instrument~! Ugh..." He tried to ignore all the teasing by continuing to adjust the guitar.

His classmates stopped as Uraraka asked him.

"If you're good at playing, how about you could show us your talent? I can't wait for you to sing too and it would be nice if we have a little class 1-A band in our dormitory!"

"Oh yeah! Jirou, Bakubro, and you! You three would make a great band!" Momo nodded.

"Nice suggestion, but I prefer doing solo." He chuckled. "I actually have one piece of song that I know and that song is very special for me and had so many memories with that certain person even he is kind of a jerk..."

"Are you referring to Katsuki?" Kaminari grinned

"You mean our Bakubro?"

Izuku slowly nodded with a pokerface like Todoroki. "Okay, shall I begin now?"

His classmates hurriedly sat on the sofa, facing him as Izuku smiled at their actions and began strumming his guitar with passion.

"This song is called 'A Friend of Mine'" He cleared his throat before he started to sing.

_Hey_  
_Do you remember we said, "Hello"_  
_And you asked me about my Levi's T-shirt_  
_Said ,"You are a friend of mine"_

Uraraka and Momo looked in shock on their faces and at the same time squeal like a fangirl upon hearing Izuku's husky voice while singing the song. Denki and Kirishima's faces looked amazed by their classmate's hidden talent. "Woooaahh~"

Izuku grinned at them before he continued singing the next lyrics.

_My, oh my_  
_You must have saved me 'bout a thousand times_  
_I wouldn't be the one I am today_  
_If you hadn't been a friend of mine_

_I ain't misbehaving, I'm just telling you the truth_  
_Take my love for granted_  
_Yeah, I'd give it all to you_  
_Make me count for something_  
_Yeah, I feel it in my heart_  
_God only knows what I'd have been_  
_If you hadn't been a friend of mine_

The rest their classmates heard all the commotion at the lounge as they checked the lounge to found out that Izuku was singing in front of their friends. Katsuki, who was behind the crowd witnessed his other talent as his face turned a little red and gritted his teeth. "F-Fucking Deku, trying to be the center of attention, huh?"

Izuku didn't mind the increasing crowd at the lounge as he continued to sing and closed his eyes, feeling the music inside him.

_Hey_  
_I haven't seen around since middle school_  
_How you doing, do you still remember me?_  
_Are you still a friend of mine?_  
_Guess you're still a friend of mine_

While strumming his guitar, he opened his eyes to see the crowd until he saw Katsuki looking all grumpy as hell, listening to his performance. He grinned before looking straight to his fiery-red eyes.

_Now I see _  
_Why I get nervous when you look at me_  
_It's like your eyes are trying to tell me something_  
_That you're more than just a friend of mine_

_I ain't misbehaving, I'm just telling you the truth_  
_Take my love for granted_  
_Yeah, I'd give it all to you_  
_Make me count for something_  
_Yeah, I feel it in my heart_  
_God only knows what I'd have been_  
_If you hadn't been a friend of mine_

He ended his performance with a few more strummings of his guitar and stood up, smiled, and bowed his head. The whole Class 1-A clapped their hands with a yell, praising Izuku's hidden talent.

The girls especially Mina, Uraraka, Toru, and Momo started fangirling and squeal like a freaking seal, while the other boys gave a loud clap and a requested for more with a yell.

"U-Uhh... t-thank you guys, i-it's nothing really-" He rubbed his temples was about to approach Uraraka when he was blocked by the ash blonde with a furious blush and irritated look on his face. He later dragged him away from the scene to the outside of the dorm.

"Hey, Bakubro! Not cool! We want more acoustic songs from Dekubro!"

Iida made a foul gesture at Katsuki. "What the hell are you doing this time?! Let him go!"

Tsuyu scratched her head with a thought. "Well, I guess he wants to confess to Izuku tonight..."

**Outside of the dorm**

"E-EH?! KACCHAN WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!"

"You fucking nerd wanting attention this time, huh?!"

"What are you talking about, Kacchan?!"

"Don't 'Kacchan' me and acting all innocent, you little shit!"

"B-B-But they wanted me to do it and so I did it." He protested before rubbing his temples. "B-Besides, I-I was dedicating that song to uhh..."

"Dedicating to whom?"

"W-Well uh...the one who is facing me right now..."

". . . . . . . . "

". . . . . . . . "

The two had an awkward silence for a few moments before Katsuki looked around outside the dorm and grabbed Izuku for a tight hug.

"W-Whaaaa-"

"DON'T DO THAT AGAIN, YOU NERD!" He held him tightly and later whispered in other's ear.

"You only sing that for me...only me... you got that?"

"E-Err..uhm..." Izuku blushed a bit as he hugged him back with a chuckle... "O-Okay...understood...Kacchan~"

Katsuki let him go and walked out awkwardly with a red blush. "Better not tell anyone or I'll come to your dorm and strangle the shit outta you!"

Izuku chuckled before rolling his eyes. "You're not the boss of me, but okay~" He watched him returning to the dorm and crossed his arms.

"Kacchan sure is jealous, huh"

"I FUCKING HEARD THAT!"

He yelled back. "I DIDN'T MEAN IT!"

* * *

**Author's Note: **The song is titled 'A Friend of Mine' by the late Avicii. RIP brotha! You're the best EDM artist of all time! Let me know your thoughts by leaving a review! Thanks and buh-byeeee!


	2. A Song Request

**Author's Note: **_This story was supposed to be a super short romcom BakuDeku fanfic, but then I've realized that it needs more another chapter of this….and another! I don't know about you guys, what do you think? Hahahaha While brainstorming ideas for another chapter of my other fanfic, I'll just leave another chapter of this story and let's see how it goes. :D _

_And yes, Izuku will sing again and it's titled 'I'm Just Your Problem'. I hope you're familiar with Adventure Time and I prefer the male cover version of the song created by Ashe, a well-known Youtuber who makes cover songs. Come and check his channel and you'll love it!_

_Shoutout to Hardcasekara for this! You're awesome!_

_Enjoy reading!_

* * *

A Song Request

It has been a week since Izuku showed his 'hidden' talent aside from being a hero-in-training at the Heights Alliance lounge where he made a little acoustic mini-concert in front of his classmates, resulting his old childhood friend, Kacchan got furious and a little jealous for being a center of attention, despite some of his classmates wanted more song requests from him. He told Izuku to only sing that certain song to him because it was also special to him ever since they were kids. He even assured to him that he was not jealous, but deep inside he really was.

And so, school works such as complicated lessons from different teachers, quizzes, recitations, training, and other activities regularly occur inside the class. At 4:30 PM, thirty minutes before their dismissal, they had heroics class led by All Might and currently having a game, more of a little debate regarding a topic about quirks and strategies. In the middle of the activity, two students volunteered to express their own thoughts and opinions: Katsuki Bakugo and Izuku Midoriya. Two students stood up in front of the class as they've been exchanging deep arguments and defending their own perspectives as much as possible, making the rest of the class and the teacher looked dumbfounded.

"The debate is so intense I don't even understand what they're saying now! This is too manly for me!" The red-haired Kirishima closed his eyes with burning passion, rooting for his best friend to win the debate.

"I know right?! Like, their arguments are too deep I can see someone rolling in it!" The yellow-haired Pikachu….Kaminari, rather glanced at both of them.

"TOO. MUCH. GOOD. INFORMATION. MUST. TAKE. DOWN. NOTES!" The blue-haired Iida Tenya adjusted his glasses as he's been taking down notes from both parties since the start of the debate.

"I don't know which of them is right or wrong, but whatever the outcome will be, I'm still rooting for Midoriya~!" The brunette Uraraka crossed her fingers.

And then, the king of weirdos and theories, Shoto Todoroki had been glancing at the two with a poker-faced look, trying to make connect the dots and having deep thoughts inside his head.

"_They've been arguing with their great answers since All Might tackled the topic to us. It's like they have storage filled with good unlimited information. How come they don't run out of ideas?! Oh my God, Shoto you're making nonsense theories again. Like stop it, stop iiiitt!" _

His seatmate, Momo Yaoyorozu glanced at the half-and-half with a worried look. "Uhh…are you alright, Todoroki? It seems you're in deep thoughts again?" ^^"

Todoroki almost jumped off the seat before shaking his head and rubbed his temples. "S-Sorry…"

And now, their heated arguments became into more personal as Katsuki's voice raised a bit higher, a little irritated while facing at Izuku.

"B-But Kacchan~! You have to think first what will be the next attack coming from the enemy. How about make a decoy or throw a heavy and thick object to block or intercept the ranged attacks?"

"There's no time to think while in battle, you stupid nerd! You need to act fast and take action quickly to beat your opponent!"

"I think for me it's okay to play safe in the middle of the battle, Kacchan~! Think about first your tactical plan to easily recognize the enemy's next ability before you even attack him—"

"NO, YOU IDIOT! MY OPINIONS ARE WAY BETTER! JUST STOP JUSTIFYING YOUR NONSENSE ANSWERS, YOU NERD!"

"OH YEAH?! WELL, YOU'D BETTER STOP YELLING AT ME, KACCHAN!"

"Okay, you two. That's enough! I think you've crossed the line regarding the rules of debate. Please, go back to your seats. I've heard enough and there were no wrong answers except you two started attacking personally in the middle of the debate." All Might waved his one hand, letting out a slight chuckle as the two huffed and went back to their seats.

"Tch…stupid nerd!"

"Annoying Kacchan..!"

Their classmates looked at them with awe and a little tease, thinking they had sexual tension between them in the midst of the argument.

"Alright. Since it's almost a few minutes before your dismissal, I'll leave a take-home case study regarding our topic today. Questions will be posted on the online module and deadline of submission will be on Thursday. Make sure to keep your answers short and simple, understood?" He raised a thumbs up with his signature smile.

***school bell rang* **

The class stood up to fix their things as Uraraka and Iida approached Izuku to talk about the debate he made with Katsuki earlier.

"I'd rather go with your answers because it's detailed and précised. You fought well, Midoriya~!" Iida made a positive gesture before patting the other's back.

"G-Geez thanks, guys!" Izuku let out blush and chuckled lightly.

"He's right, Deku~! You were the best! How about we celebrate and have snack time at U.A. café? Hmm?" The brunette smiled.

"Good idea, Uraraka~! Well, Midoriya?" Iida nodded.

"Sounds cool~ let's celebrate then!" He smiled.

The half-and-half teen approached them with a poker face. "Can I come with you, guys? I do also agree with Midoriya about the topic earlier."

"Me too. I'm a bit hungry for a while now after our last class, ribbit~!" Asui blinked.

"Of course! Come with us!" The trio answered together.

"Iida will pay all of our snacks~!" Uraraka teased.

"Hey, what the hell?!" He shouted.

And so, the complete Dekusquad left the room and went to the café to have a little coffee/snack time before returning to their respective dorms.

**xxx**

Izuku returned at his dorm at 6:00 PM as he changed his clothes into a civilian one, wearing a soft green hoodie, black jogging pants, and slippers. He wasn't really that motivated to start making homework and so he quickly grabbed his guitar from the bedside and made a few plucking and strumming and hummed. Until…. Two strings of guitar suddenly popped out. He jumped out from his bed in surprise. "Oh damn it~!"

He placed the instrument on the bed and made few observations. "Well…it's kinda old since father gave this to me before he left and work outside Japan. I wonder how I can fix this…". And so, he did a long weird muttering to come up with solutions which lasted a few minutes until an imaginary light bulb on top of his head popped up with a light.

"Oh yeah! Maybe I ask Jirou since she's good at handling and taking care of instruments!" He grinned as he quickly grabbed his broken guitar before leaving the room to consult his classmate.

It wasn't that far as he only needed to walk upstairs to find her dorm. When he reached the room door of Jirou Kyoka, he took deep breaths before knocking on the door twice. A few seconds later, he heard a yell coming from the inside. "Wait up~! I'm coming!"

***door opened* **

The dark purple-haired Jirou opened her door to found out Izuku was waiting outside her doorstep. "Oh, look what I have here. It's our favorite nerd earlier!" She chuckled. "What brings you here, Izuku?"

"O-Oh~! H-Hello! U-Uuhhmm…" He rubbed his temples with a blush. "I hope you're not busy tonight because well uhhmm….I-I need your help…"

She blinked twice. "Help from what?" She looked at him up and down until she saw the teen holding the broken instrument behind his back. "Is that the guitar you're holding?"

"W-Well…y-yeah…apparently" He later showed it to her. "I was wondering if you could fix it or maybe you have a spare."

She observed it for a sec. "Broken strings, eh? I do have one. An extra pack of guitar strings my parents bought to me a long time ago."

"Oh really?! Oh my God, thank you, thank you so much~!" He bowed to her twice. "I promise I'll pay you back tomorrow—"

"Nah, you don't need to pay me with your allowance money." She chuckled as she opened her door widely. "Come on in. I'll fix your guitar."

Izuku thanked her once again before entering her musical pop-rock inspired room. "It looks like a music studio you have here! Awesome!"

"Music really runs in our family." She closed the door before asking him a favor. "I'll fix your guitar….in one condition."

He blinked as he tilted his head. "EH?! W-What is it?"

"Sing a song for me. Maybe a cover version of you?" She smirked.

He let out a furious blush and jumped out, backing away. "EEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHH?!"

"What's the problem? It's better than giving me your lunch money!" She crossed her arms with a chuckle. "Don't be afraid to show your other talents, Izuku. This is a hero school after all. I was one of the audiences who watched your cover at the lounge a week ago and I think you're not bad for an amateur~!"

He stayed silent for a moment with a pout before letting out a sigh. "Ugh….fine~! But I'm telling you I'm not really good at this~!"

She smiled and chuckled. "Finally! And don't worry, I'll back you up." She pointed at the mini-studio. "Go over there and grabbed the electric guitar. Stand in front of the mic while I play the keyboard."

Izuku complied and hurriedly went to the studio before wearing the electric guitar from the strap. He turned on the mic and adjusted the stand. He later did a sound check and later adjusted the electric guitar to acoustic mode.

Jirou stood while pressing chords on the keyboard and asked a question. "Any song that comes into your mind?"

"Well uhh…have you heard of the song titled 'I'm Just Your Problem'?" He glanced at her.

"I've been listening to that on a radio station and it's on my playlist." She nodded. "Yep, you've picked the good song."

He nodded with a smile before making an intro of the song by plucking the strings and closed his eyes. "I'm about to begin. You ready?"

"Ready as you are~!" She also started pressing the chords of the keyboard, playing the opening theme of the song, while Izuku cleared his throat before he started to sing.

_Laaaaaa_

_(Come on. I'm like a sixteen years old)_

_Lada da da daa_

_I'm gonna bury you in the ground_

_Lada da da da_

_I'm gonna bury you with my sound_

_I'm gonna Drink the red from your pretty pink face_

_I'm gonna..._

_What you don't like that?_

_Or do you just not like me!?_

While listening and playing her keyboard, Jirou looked shookt with a satisfied look on her face upon hearing Izuku's vocal voice. Kinda husky and mature tone. _"Oh my God, Izuku. Is that really you?" _She thought to herself.

_Sorry I don't treat you like a god_

_Is that what you want me to do_

_Sorry I don't treat you like your perfect_

_Like all your little loyal subjects do_

_Sorry I'm not made of sugar_

_Am I not sweet enough for you_

_Is that why you always avoid me_

_I must be such an inconvenience to you_

Some members of the Bakusquad: Bakugo, Kaminari, and Kirishima slowly walked at the dorm hallway until the trio heard a familiar voice coming from the inside of Jirou's dorm room. They raised an eyebrow with curiosity.

"H-Hey…that voice sounds familiar?" Denki pointed at Jirou's room.

"Yeah~! It sounds like Dekubro making acoustic cover versions again….but without the audience!" Eijirou whined.

"That stupid nerd wants attention again, huh?!" Katsuki gritted his teeth with annoyance.

_Woah_

_I'm just your problem well_

_I'm just your problem_

_It's like I'm_

_Not even a person, am i? (oh no)_

_I'm just your problem_

_Well, I shouldn't have to justify what I do_

_I shouldn't have to prove anything to you_

_Sorry that I exist I forgot what landed me on your blacklist well_

_I shouldn't have to be the one who makes up with you, so_

The trio leaned on the wall to listen to their classmate's singing a cover.

"I don't know the song, but damn! His voice is so manly and sexy as hell! I wish I could sing like him."

"I know right?! A hero and a singer at the same time? Izuku sure is talented."

"Would you two shut the fuck up?!" While listening to the song which it really hit him hard, he let out a blush.

_Why do I want to_

_Why do I want to_

_I don't have a clue (i'm asking you)_

_So why do I want to_

_And I guess that's Why I wanna bury you in the ground_

_Why I wanna bury you with my sound_

_I'm sorry that its this way, but I don't know what else to say_

_Cause I didn't mean to push all my friends away_

_Cause I'm just a problem_

_And I'm just your problem..._

At the end of the lyrics, Izuku made a few strumming on the electric guitar before opening his eyes and later smiled. He let out a bow afterward.

Jirou clapped her hands with a yell. "Good job, Izuku! I didn't know in the first place that you can sing and play the instrument well~!"

He chuckled nervously and rubbed his temples with a blush. "T-Thank you, I guess…"

"Maybe we should make another cover during our free time? Like, a friendly gig? How about that?"

Izuku was about to answer when they heard a loud knocking and later multiple banging at Jirou's door.

"OI, YOU STUPID DEKU! YOU STUPID NERD! I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE AND OPEN THIS GODDAMN DOOR! HEY, EARPHONE LADY! TELL THAT FUCKING NERD TO OPEN THE DOOR!"

The duo tried to calm him down by restraining.

"Hey, Bakubro, calm down! You're scaring them!"

"You're going to destroy her room door, Bakugo! Stop it~!"

"Get away from me, you freaks!"

Inside the room, the dark purple-haired chuckled and teased Izuku by poking the other's shoulder.

"Oooooh~ Looks like your loverboy is coming to get you."

"Eh? EH? EEEEHHHHHHH?!" Izuku let out a blush that looked like a cherry tomato. "W-Wh-What do you mean, 'loverboy'?!"

"Oh come on! I was just joking~!" She laughed before yelling the trio. "I'm about to open the door! Wait up, would you?!"

She walked through the door and opened, later she saw Denki and Eijirou restraining Katsuki like a psycho who wants to escape the asylum. "What brings you three here?"

"I want to see the fucking nerd!"

"E-Eh?! M-Me?! K-Kacchan? W-What do you want?!"

"I need to talk to you, you little shit!" He blushed.

**(To be continued)**

* * *

**Author's Note: **_I guess I'm done for today(?) Would you want me to continue this chapter or what? Hahahaha! Let me know by leaving a review and I'll see you guys next time! Byeeeee~!_


	3. An Awkward Serenade

**Author's Note: **_Hey everybody I'm back for another chapter of 'Izuku Can Sing(?)'! As promised, here's the third chapter of the story which tackles Bakugo suddenly barged in the other's dorm to find and talk to the one who made a song cover inside Jiro's room, which is Deku. With a big amount of unexplainable jealousy inside Kacchan's head, will he finally confess his feelings towards him? Let's find out! _

_While brainstorming ideas for another chapter of my other story 'You thought you'd never seen the last of me, didn't you', for now, I made this chapter just for you guys who wanted to continue this story. Yaaaay! _

_Also, This chapter is inspired by Marshmello with the song titled 'Here With Me' feat. CHVRCHES and I kept on listening to the song because it reminds me of awkward BakuDeku pairing. Hahahaha_

_Enjoy reading!_

* * *

An Awkward Serenade

Upon opening the room door, Jiro blinked twice and saw the Kaminari and Kirishima restraining their friend like a psycho who wanted to escape in an asylum, making her chuckle at them. Izuku, on the other hand, tilted his head and observed the trio outside of the door, especially Kacchan.

"We've just finished making our own cover and you all three wanted to destroy my door like you're all about to get killed by a boogeyman, huh? So, what brings the three stooges here?"

Katsuki grunted and gritted his teeth, ignoring her as he looked directly at the trembling green-haired.

"Tch…! I want to see the fucking nerd! Get the fuck off of me, you idiots!"

"Okay, okay bro! Chill out~"

"Yeah, Bakubro. You're scaring the two especially Dekubro~!"

The two let their friend go as Izuku asked at the ash blonde.

"E-Eh Uhhmm…K-Kacchan~?! W-What do you want from me?"

"I need to talk to you, you little shit!" He barged inside the room without Jiro's consent as he quickly grabbed Izuku's arm with a tight grip.

Izuku protested and tried to let him go, but fail as he yelled for help at the three who just observed them, didn't want to get hurt by that crazy psycho…..or more like crazy neurotic boyfriend of Deku.

"G-Guys~! HELP ME PLEASE! I DON'T WANT TO GET KILLED BY KACCHAN~!"

Kirishima's manly tears appeared in his eyes and grabbed his hanky to wipe it. "We'll always love you, Dekubro~! Have fun in heaven and say 'hi' to God for me~!"

The yellow-haired Pikachu didn't do anything, but to stare and muttered. Later, he made a gesture, a sign of the cross with a frightened derpy look.

"We're praying for you, Izuku~! I'll miss your cover songs!"

Jiro chuckled at Denki and at the loverbirds. "The hell you are praying at?! Is that how he shows affection to someone? That looks too rough for me."

A few meters away from the dorm, Izuku yelled at them with cry while being dragged by his childhood friend.

"SOMEBODY HEEEEEEEELP MEEEEEEEHHH~!

"Shut the fuck up and behave! You're coming with me, you nerd!"

"Seriously, Kacchan~! What do you want to talk about?!"

"I said shut up~!" He glanced back with gritted teeth like an angry lion.

"O-Okay…" He pouted and stayed silent.

**Inside Katsuki's dorm room**

Once entered the ash blonde's room, he told the green-haired to sit on the sofa as he turned on the lights around the room, revealing the good-looking interior design of his friend's room, making Izuku surprised.

"Wow, Kacchan~! Your room looks cool! Such modern room you have here—Oh, oh look!" He pointed at familiar figurines at the bedside. "You also have a little All Might collection~! Awesome, Kacchan!"

"Tch!" He crossed his arms and looked away with a huff. "My freaking dad likes to design things and decorate houses you know, he helped me a little bit. And you're the first one who has visited and stayed in my stupid dorm, you nerd!"

Izuku's eyes sparkled before looking at him. "OH MY GOD, KACCHAN?! REALLY?! I feel privileged to ever hang out in your dorm, Kacchan~! Thank you so much!"

"Yeah, yeah…whatever.." He rolled his eyes and felt irritated upon hearing his nickname a few times, but deep inside he was totally liking it.

Izuku looked around the dorm with amazement which lasted almost a minute before approaching towards his classmate to ask a question.

"So, uhhh…K-Kacchan?"

He raised an eyebrow and grunted. "What is it, nerd?"

"I was wondering uhh…what do you want to talk about? You've just dragged me from Jiro's room without a reason and since I'm here in your dorm….may I know what's in your mind, Kacchan? Is this about the debate with All Might earlier?"

Katsuki faced him with a light blush on his face and grunted. "It's more than that, you nerd. But first, sit the fuck down on the sofa~!"

He nodded as he sat again comfortably on his seat. "Okay, sure."

The ash blonde sat beside him later on and moved a bit closer to him before extended his arm on the back cushion of the sofa.

"You were totally right during the debate… I-I just couldn't accept my defeat even our teacher didn't announce who wins. I can't stop thinking about competition between us, nerd~!"

"B-But, Kacchan I never said you were wrong I was just stating my—"

"You were stating your opinion, I get it. But remember I told you that I want to be on top when I become a pro-hero? I really want to be that, Deku!"

"Aren't we all thinking about it? That's why we're here. To become the strongest future pro-hero to help and save others. To be perfectly honest, Kacchan, I'm not really aiming for the first spot. Seeing you to be the greatest hero and ranked first is more than enough and I will support you all the way, Kacchan~"

Katsuki gasped upon hearing Deku's little confession to him, which he let out a grin on his face towards him. "The fuck did I hear?! You're not the Deku I know!"

"Kacchan~" He paused for a bit before looking at him. "I insist~"

"What the hell, Deku?!" He placed his hand on his forehead and chuckled. "Seems like you've given up on surpassing All Might, huh? Well anyway, there's another thing I want you to know."

"I can still train harder without wishing to be the strongest hero, you know!" He pouted and crosses his arms. "What is it then?"

"Fucking Deku! You think you're the only one who can sing, huh?! Shit, I can sing too, you know! And I will never lose to someone like you with your talent, you attention-seeking bastard!"

A moment of silence had occurred after he heard those words coming from Katsuki. He just blinked, tilted his head before looking away to cover his lips using his hand, giggling.

"Competitive Kacchan is so competitive…. Hehehe~"

"STOP LAUGHING AT ME, YOU IDIOT!"

He faced him with a chuckle. "O-Okay Kacchan~! I told you I'm not very good at singing even our classmates are keep telling me that I'm good at it~!"

"Hell! You can fucking sing! You just can't see it!" He gritted his teeth with annoyance.

"E-Eeerrmm…thanks? I guess?" He rubbed his temples. "Okay, Kacchan. Since you've mentioned that you can sing, what do you want to sing, then? Your cover version of a certain song."

The ash blonde grabbed his phone from his pocket and opened a music application before looking at the green-haired. "Listen to my fucking cover version of me and don't laugh or I'll kill you!"

"Of course, Kacchan I won't laugh, I promise~!" He raised his right hand as a promise.

His blush never faded while looking at Izuku as he muttered words. "T-This is also…uhh…the song…dedicates to you…and show my real feelings towards you, you fucking nerd!"

"E-EH?!" Izuku backed away with a furious blush while looking at the cherry red tomato faced Katsuki.

"Just shut up already! I'm about to sing!" He looked away from embarrassment as he pressed the 'play' button of the instrumental version of the song. He cleared his throat and started singing with awkward husky tone and later on a fined soothing vocal tone of him.

_Can I tell you something just between you and me?_

_When I hear your voice, I know I'm finally free_

_Every single word is perfect as it can be_

_And I need you here with me_

_When you lift me up, I know that I'll never fall_

_I can speak to you by saying nothing at all_

_Every single time, I find it harder to breathe_

_'Cause I need you here with me_

While listening to him, the blushing Midoriya thought words to himself. _"I can't believe Kacchan can sing as well~! And why can't I stop blushing?!" _

_Every day_

_You're saying the words that I want you to say_

_There's a pain in my heart and it won't go away_

_Now I know I'm falling in deep_

_'Cause I need you here with me_

_Every day_

_You're saying the words that I want you to say_

_There's a pain in my heart and it won't go away_

_Now I know I'm falling in deep_

_'Cause I need you here with me_

Finally, Katsuki placed his hand on the other's before intertwined it. While looking straight into his eyes, Izuku almost jumped at the actions coming from him, not letting go of the blush and let himself touched by the other.

_I think I see your face in every place that I go_

_I try to hide it, but I know that it's gonna show_

_Every single night, I find it harder to sleep_

_'Cause I need you here with me_

_Everyday_

_You're saying the words that I want you to say_

_There's a pain in my heart and it won't go away_

_Now I know I'm falling in deep_

_'Cause I need you here with me_

_Every day_

_You're saying the words that I want you to say_

_There's a pain in my heart and it won't go away_

_Now I know I'm falling in deep_

_'Cause I need you here with me_

[_Outro]_

_Can I tell you something just between you and me?_

_When I hear your voice, I know I'm finally free_

_Every single word is perfect as it can be_

_'Cause I need you here with me_

At the end of the song, Izuku went speechless and couldn't say words after listening to the cover version of the ash blonde.

"Ka-Kacchan… W-What's…w-what's the meaning of this…?" The trembling and blushing Deku asked, almost letting out tears on his eyes

Katsuki let out a sad smile and moved closer to him before giving him a seal on the other's soft red lips. A kiss from the King Explosion Murder.

Izuku's eyes widened upon receiving the unexpected kiss from him. He felt his soft wet lips pressing on the other and his face being cupped by Katsuki's hand which lasted a few seconds.

He let him go and smiled at him "I like you, Izuku. I'm in love with the stupid nerd~ Please accept my feelings as I've been keeping this secret since we were kids~"

**To be continued(?)**

* * *

**Author's Note: **I'm cutting this chapter right here. If you want more BakuDeku moments, please let me know by leaving a review on the comments section if you want more of this to continue his confession towards Deku. I'll see you in the next chapter in case if you want me to make a continuation Hahahaha byeeeee!


	4. The Overly Attached Duo

**Author's Note: **_Wazzup everyone and sorry for the late revert of this story for I was focusing too much on my other work. As promised, this is the fourth chapter of this story and let's see how this goes. Hehe _

_Enjoy reading!_

* * *

The Overly Attached Duo

"_There is no true love without jealousy." _

**Fast Forward**

When the day Katsuki confessed his true feelings by making an awkward serenade and giving an unexpected kiss towards his childhood friend and friendly rival, Deku inside his dorm, his world and views drastically changed most of it. Later on, Izuku told him that he felt the same way and had kept this secret a long time ago ever since they were little kids playing together at the park, school, or even their houses whenever they watch heroic shows.

Few days after the confession, they finally announced their peers that they're a couple which made the whole class surprised, some of them told them it was too obvious for them to notice, still they were all happy and supportive towards the newfound lovers.

By working together to fulfill their goals to become a future pro-hero, their academic performance improved a lot as well as the heroics training with All Might. It was like the two with their own quirks synergize well whenever they have a duo quirk showdown at the battlegrounds against the other.

Whenever they have free time after finishing homework and training at the gym, gig session and making their own cover version of different songs were part of their hobbies, as they mostly hanging out at Jirou's dorm with Denki. If not inside the room, they quartet were sometimes having a mini-performance at the Heights Alliance lounge area which the rest of their classmates and other sections such as 1-B didn't mind at all as they also want to hear other talents aside from improving their quirks to be a future pro-hero.

**Present **

It was 6:30 PM, Thursday night at Heights Alliance lounge as some crowds were building up inside due to the fact that the made-up quartet band, Izuku, Katsuki, Jirou, and Denki were starting to sing another romantic pop cover version of them as the two lover did the vocals while the other two were the piano and guitar. The students clapped their hands with a yell as the ash blond grinned and started to sing the intro.

You know I want you

It's not a secret I try to hide

You know you want me

So don't keep saying our hands are tied

You claim it's not in the cards

And fate is pulling you miles away

And out of a reach from me

But you're here in my heart

So who can stop me if I decide that you're my destiny?

The King Explosion Murder turned his head at the green-haired with a grin before singing the chorus.

What if we rewrite the stars?

Say you were made to be mine?

Nothing could keep us apart

You'd be the one I was meant to find

It's up to you, and it's up to me

No one could say what we get to be

So why don't we rewrite the stars?

And maybe the world could be ours tonight

"_Kacchan can actually sing and its sounds so cute!" _After listening to the chorus sang by Katsuki, Izuku blushed furiously before looking away and focused on the next lyrics he was about to sing..

You think it's easy  
You think I don't wanna run to you, yeah  
But there are mountains  
And there are doors that we can't walk through  
I know you're wondering why  
Because we're able to be just you and me within these walls  
But when we go outside  
You're gonna wake up and see that it was hopeless after all

No one can rewrite the stars

How can you say you'll be mine?  
Everything keeps us apart  
And I'm not the one you were meant to find  
(the one you were meant to find)  
It's not up to you, it's not up to me, yeah  
When everyone tells us what we can be  
And how can we rewrite the stars?  
Say that the world can be ours tonight

The two faced each other and moved closer together before intertwining their hands before performing the next lyrics of the song. It was made up by them as it was not even part of their choreography for the gig session. The girls screamed and squealed like a seal, as usual.

All I want is to fly with you  
All I want is to fall with you  
So just give me all of you  
It feels impossible  
It's not impossible  
Is it impossible?  
Say that it's possible

The two repeated the chorus, now facing at the audience until the end of the song which lasted for almost a minute until the crowd finally let out loud claps and yell, demanding for one more cover song. Katsuki pulled his lover for a tight embrace and a kiss on his cheek, making Midoriya blushed as hell, but gladly accepted the romantic gesture from him.

"Ka-Kacchan! N-Not in front of the crowd!"

"Whattafuckever! I don't care as long as I have you in my arms, nerd!" He chuckled with a grin.

Iida, who was uncontrollably twitching his arms yelled at the two. "Oi! Any kind of romantic affection is not allowed in this dorm!"

The girls and boys laughed at the class representative as Katsuki yelled back to him. "Fuck the rules, you do not own this dorm!"

"Oh my, this is so embarrassing!" Izuku shouted.

Behind the lively crowd, there were only two students who were still not that fond or disapprove of their relationship, naming the red-haired Eijiro Kirishima and half-and-half teen Shoto Todoroki, resulting them to walk out of the scene and decided to meet up at Eijiro's dorm room. For those they did not know it, they were recently hit by an unexplained quirk which they get easily jealous and insecure. They also get obsessed with whom they consider their strongest bond in which at first they tried and resist it but eventually they give in with this kind of mysterious corruption.

**xxx**

Inside Eijiro's room, their eyes were filled with anger, jealousy, obsession, and looking all possessive after witnessing the two lovers having their moments at the lounge. Shoto, with a poker-faced look with dark aura, surrounded him glanced at the red-haired and asked.

"It seems you have finally felt the same way as I do."

Eijiro doesn't want to look at him as he just looked down on the floor and grunted. "Yeah…I'm such a fucking idiot for I should've come first to confess instead of that All Might wannabe! UGH!"

Shoto's one eye twitched upon hearing an insult of his crush coming from Eijiro. "Oi! Don't you dare insult my Midoriya, you fool! I am too, jealous and mad of that explosive moron for getting Midoriya's attention!"

"And yet you insulted my Bakubro! My Katsuki!"

Shoto sighed. "Enough of this. I think we have similar goals to deal with right now…."

"And what are you planning?"

"We must confess as well to show our feelings to our crush."

"And what if they don't say 'yes'?"

"WE WILL DO IT BY FORCE!" Shoto smirked at him, showing his fire and ice quirk on his sides.

Eijiro smirked back to him as he activated his hardening with a chuckle. "Sounds like a good plan~"

Later on, Eijiro grabbed his phone to play something on his music app before asking Shoto.

"Have you listened to the song titled 'An Unhealthy Obsession'?"

"Ever since they got together as a couple and my jealousy levels have increased, of course I know that song. I even know the lyrics as well."

"He-Hehe-Hehehehe…" He let out an evil chuckle. "Good, good~ Think they are the only ones who can really sing, I've gotta show them how it feels to get hurt and obsessed at the same time!"

And so, the opening song played as Eijiro was the first one who sang the first lyrics of the song.

They call it creeping, I say loving, it's the only way for me

Filling out papers, signing waivers but I stay outside his reach

I name your mother and your father and the first pet that you keep

I know your favourite place to dine at when your cheque comes in each week

I know you do your wash on Sundays and you separate your whites

and that your car needs a new tire 'cos last week I laid those spikes

I've got a million polaroids with all the dates penned in red ink

Eijiro came closer to Shoto's ear and whispered seductively while singing, making the Icey-Hot blinked twice.

I sneak a walkie-talky in your room to listen to you sleep...

(Chorus)

You just don't know it yet but you love me and I love you the same

One day we'll have a pretty wedding and I'll be your everything

We'll be together, yes forever, we will never ever part

Oh you don't know it yet but baby I've already got your heart

It was now Shoto's turn, showing selfies of him and Izuku inside and outside the school, he even set their picture as lock screen and wallpaper on his smartphone.

Some call it stalking, I say walking just extremely close behind

I'm sure if I sat down and asked you, well you really wouldn't mind..

You've got those eyes that drive me crazy, and I've got eyes to watch you sleep

I brought a packed lunch and some coffee for my stakeout in your tree... outside your house..

Gotta be as quiet as a mouse, or else you'll call the police

And I'll get done for somethin' stupid like disturbance of the peace

and piece by piece I am collecting all the things you leave behind

and when you don't I rummage through your bins to see what I can find...

The two boys held their hands and did a little dancing and swinging while singing the last lyrics of the song.

You just don't know it yet but you love me and I love you the same

One day we'll have a pretty wedding and I'll be your everything

We'll be together, yes forever, we will never ever part

Oh you don't know it yet but baby I've already got your heart

After making their own terrifying cover of the song, the two laughed insanely while holding pictures of their crushes and now they were waiting for the right time to make their first move to confess and dominate them with no hesitation.

**To be continued**

* * *

**Author's Note: **_Cutting this chapter short as I'll be posting the continuation of their little evil adventure of this next week! Leave a review if you want and I'll see you guys soon! Byeeee_


	5. Icey-Hot Pursuit

**Author's Note: **_It's been a while since I posted a chapter in this story and I guess I'm back for posting a new chapter of this fluff. As discussed by Shoto and Eijiro, the two will start pursuing their one true love even if they've already known that the two lovers are a thing now. Unfortunately, the overly-attached duo is still cursed by unexplained quirk which they get jealous and insecure. They get obsessed with whom they consider their strongest bond. _

_Let us see what happens next by reading this short chapter! _

_The song and lyrics are included and posted here. It is inspired by Laura Rizzotto with her song titled 'Funny Girl'_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

Icey-Hot Pursuit

"_Like, why are you so obsessed with me?"_

**The following day **

Long hours of Heroics training ended which mean their class session had ended at 6:00 PM. They went back to their respective dorms at Heights Alliance as many of the students decided to take a long rest for them to recover and get ready for the next training on the following morning.

At 7:30 PM, the two lovebirds, Izuku and Katsuki walked at the hallway and planned to go to the showers together at the right time since most of their classmates had already taken a shower. While walking, the two complimented each other and most of it was the training they had earlier, exchanging their pros and cons for them to be a better future pro-heroes.

When they reached the shower area door, Izuku blinked twice and looked at his lover with a frown look, in which the ash blonde glanced back to him with a raised eyebrow.

"Oi, is there a problem Deku?"

He nodded before rubbing his temples. "I-I'm sorry, Kacchan but I think I forgot my bottle of body wash at my dorm."

Katsuki growled lowly. "Tch! Forgetful as always for a nerd like you! If you want, you can use mine."

Deku shook his head with a blush. "N-N-No it's okay. It would be ashamed of myself if I use yours."

"Come on, Deku. I insist. We're together now, eh"

Unfortunately, the green-haired protested. "I really can't, Kacchan. I-I'm sorry. You go ahead at the showers and I'll catch up for a few seconds."

The other rolled his eyes and sighed in disappointment, opening the shower area door. "Ugh, fine. But be quick, alright?!"

Izuku smiled and nodded before pecking his partner's cheek. "Of course, Kacchan."

He likened the peck he received, resulting him to get blush on his cheeks. He proceeded on entering the area as his partner rushed at the hallway to return to his dorm to get his stuff.

The green-haired Midoriya entered inside his room, searching around for his body wash and for a few minutes he found the bottle located at his study table and grabbed everything he needed for him to take a shower. He walked out and closed the door of his dorm until….

"Midoriya~"

A soft, masculine and sounded a bit seducing he heard coming from his left ear. He jumped out and shrieked in shock upon hearing his last name. He quickly turned around and found out it was Todoroki with his usual poker-faced look.

"O-Oh my God, Todoroki! You scared the crap out of me!"

The half-and-half blinked twice and bowed. "S-Sorry for scaring you, Midoriya~"

""I-it's fine, but don't do that next time, okay?" He chuckled nervously. "Anyway, what brings you here, Todoroki? Do you need anything regarding school work or training?"

"No." He looked directly into the other's emerald eyes.

"Ermm..uuhh..so what do you want then?"

Icey Hot Shoto moved closer to his crush and placed his fist on the wall, blocking the teen.

"I want you, Midoriyaaah~"

Izuku suddenly leaned on the wall and dropped his stuff on the floor, looking all confused as sweats formed and later dripped around his face.

"W-W-What's gotten into you, T-Todoroki?! Oh my G-God, what's the matter with you?! Are you possessed or something? Did your father do something stupid this time?"

Todoroki did not answer those silly questions.

He tried to push him away. Unfortunately, with the other's heavy build physique, he resisted and later formed a grin towards his one true love.

"Let me show you how I really feel, Midoriya~ I've been hiding this secret ever since we competed for each other during the Sports Festival. You changed my views towards everyone and also my quirk, my loving broccoli Midoriya~ Leave that stupid Bakugo and be mine~"

Izuku went speechless with a shock on his face. There was no other way to escape as he just remained still, looking at his friend-now turned into an overly attached obsessive stalker Todoroki.

"D-Don't you understand? K-Kacchan and I are a thing now—"

Shoto placed his index finger on other's lip and grinned. "Hush, Midoriya, hush~ There's no time to explain as I've already seen in your eyes that you also love me, hmm?"

On his other hand, he grabbed his phone from his pocket and played a music application before looking back at him.

"Consider this as my serenade song to you, my Midoriya~" He chuckled before clearing his throat.

"S-Serenade? W-What the hell?" Izuku tilted his head as the other one started to sing.

_Ain't it funny, ain't it funny_

_Oh, it all started as a joke_

_But now I'm falling, now I'm falling_

_The punch line is getting old_

_Cause I've been keeping to myself_

_For way too long, yeah_

"_Does every classmate of ours can literally sing at U.A.? Seriously, this is not the art school, but I'm not gonna lie, Todoroki can sing! He's still a bit creepy tho…" _Izuku thought to himself.

_Ain't it funny, ain't it funny_

_I made you laugh every time we spoke_

_I locked my heart in hesitation_

_But somehow, you cracked the code_

_I tore down my walls and wrecked the ceiling_

_Ready to bare it all, but_

_You're looking at him, he's looking at you_

_I'm falling apart, what can I do_

_To make you feel that way about me too?_

_And it's getting hard, I'm not gonna lie_

_To keep in the dark, all I'm feeling inside_

_When you walk in, smelling like his perfume_

_What was I thinking, I'm just the funny boy to you_

Shoto grabbed the other's hand and placed it on his chest, beating and palpitating hard. Izuku felt the heartbeat of the other, making him blush a bit while listening to the serenade.

_Can you feel me, can you feel me?_

_Like a fire rising in the smoke_

_Can you hear me, can you hear me?_

_Open up with every note_

_Cause I've been playing to myself_

_For way too long_

_Oh, I tore down my walls and I wrecked the ceiling_

_Ready to bare it all,_

_What was I thinking?!_

_You're looking at him, he's looking at you_

_I'm falling apart, what can I do_

_To make you feel that way about me too?_

_And it's getting hard, I'm not gonna lie_

_To keep in the dark, all I'm feeling inside_

_When you walk in, smelling like his perfume_

_What was I thinking, I'm just the funny boy…_

He later grabbed his crush's both hands tightly and moved closer with burning passion as his right part, the fire quirk of his body started to produce hot steam.

_So tell me what, you're looking for_

_I promise you, I got it all_

_What does it take, to make you see_

_I am right here?_

He let those hands go and placed his left hand on Izuku's cheek, cupping it lightly. The green-haired looked away with shut eyes, moaning a bit.

_And if you ever, need to cry_

_I'll be the one to make you laugh, yeah_

_I'll be your funny boy, funny boy_

_You're looking at him, he's looking at you_

_I'm falling apart, now what can I do_

_To make you feel that way about me too?_

_And it's getting hard, I'm not gonna lie_

_To keep in the dark, all I'm feeling inside_

_When you walk in, smelling like his perfume_

_What was I thinking?_

_I'm just the funny boy_

_To you_

As the serenade ended, Shoto backed away from Izuku to give some space. Still, the infatuation over his crush remained inside his both mind and body.

"How was it, Midoriya? Have you finally made up your mind to leave Bakugo and be with me together forever?" Shoto returned his poker-faced look.

"You can't make me change my mind in the middle of my relationship with Kacchan~! In all honesty, I've also admired you, Shoto, but I only see you as a friend….a very close friend of mine just like our friends, Iida and Uraraka." He later grabbed his stuff on the floor and bowed as an apology.

"I don't really know what's gotten into you, but I-I'm very s-sorry, Todoroki. If you don't want to ruin our friendship, I'm disassociating myself from you."

"B-But, Midoriya…" Shoto frowned.

"….for now." He took his last glance at the heartbroken Todoroki and slowly walked away from him.

Shoto's fists started to clench with a gritted teeth as he was stood here while looking at his crush leaving him at the hallway. He grunted and let out a mutter.

"Bakugo, you idiot…why did take Midoriya away from me?"

* * *

**Author's Note: **_Up next is Kirishima's move towards Bakugo at the showers and yes, he will sing and serenade towards the King Explosion Murder! Hahahaha The next song will be 'Siren Song' by Maruv and while waiting for the next chapter, try to listen the song on Youtube. _

_I'll be posting the next chapter at the end of the week so I'll see you then!_


End file.
